Back to School
by Videls Love
Summary: Gohan must go back to school right after Buu has terrorized the world, the only problem is, everyone knows how strong he is, and the girls are practically drooling. Will Gohan get a little help from Videl?
1. The Chase

Back to School  
Chapter 1  
  
I do not own DBZ, blah blah blah, I am only writing this in order to relieve boredom. Need to know info: in this fanfic, Gohan is the one who killed Buu, not Goku.  
  
"Gohan! Wake up or you'll be late for school," yelled an exasperated Chichi.  
  
Gohan jumped out of bed in a rush. Looking at his clock he realized that school started in an hour.  
  
"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!" Gohan said to himself, "I'd better get a move on it."  
  
The demi-saiyan ran down the stairs, only stopping in the kitchen long enough to give his mother a kiss goodbye, and to grab a turkey leg out of the fridge to eat on his way to school. He bolted out the door. and narrowly missed plowing through a young mirror image of his father.  
  
"Gohan!" yelled the excited Goten, "What are we going to play today?"  
  
"Nothing Goten," Gohan said, not wanting to break his brother's heart, " I have to go to school today."  
  
Goten had probably forgotten the fact that Gohan had to go to a high school in the city. For most of the young boy's life Gohan had been home schooled by their mother, Chichi.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hey, can I come with you to school today?" Goten asked his big brother excitedly.  
  
"No Goten, you can't come with me, you have to.uh. stay here and look after mom."  
  
"Oh. ok brother," Goten said, sounding a bit dejected.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'll be back before you even know it."  
  
As Gohan left the vicinity of his home he automatically reached for the watch that would allow him to put on his Great Saiyinman costume. Just as he was about to press the button he remembered one crucial, unforgettable, need to know fact, Oh crap, everyone at the World Martial Arts Tournament saw me turn into a Super Saiyan! I know for a fact that Erasa and Sharpner were there, and they are the biggest gossips in the school. No doubt that everyone knows about me now. They saw how strong I was and have probably been yapping ever since the Tournament ended. I can only hope they don't know about me defeating Buu.  
  
As Gohan flew ever closer to Orange Star High School he kept dreading what everyone would say once they saw him. He landed on the roof as usual and ran down the stairs as fast as a "normal human" could, wanting and hoping that no one knew about his special powers. And if they did not already know he did not want to provoke their curiosity.  
  
He made his way down a few flights of stairs to the door that allowed access to the roof. He stopped and tried to sense if anyone was behind the door, and sure enough he felt an unusually strong ki on the other side of the door. It's Videl! She'll help me out!  
  
He slowly opened the door just enough to peer out to the other side. What he saw was Videl standing there facing the door.  
  
"Hello, Gohan." said Videl in her mildly nagging tone of voice, "What are you doing hiding behind that door?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just hiding. I don't want anyone to recognize me because of that thing I did."  
  
"What do you mean Gohan? What thing? OH. right, that whole Tournament-and- beating-Majin-Buu thing."  
  
"Yeah, that thing. Can you help me get to class, preferably unnoticed."  
  
"Well, I can try," Videl said, " but I can't make any guarantees."  
  
"Thanks Videl, I really appreciate it."  
  
As the two were jogging to their homeroom class, hoping to make it there before the bell rang, Gohan stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Gohan, what are you doing?"  
  
"There is something coming!"  
  
"What?!? Where?"  
  
"It's around the corner, Kami, it's big, and it's coming fast!"  
  
"Alright get ready to fight, Gohan."  
  
The two warriors crouched down into fighting positions, Gohan directly in front of Videl.  
  
"Here it comes," stated Gohan, "3.2.1."  
  
Just as Gohan finished his countdown Erasa walked out from around the corner.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Erasa," sighed Videl, as he stood up. "Nice going there wonder boy." Gohan just scratched the back of his head and put on an embarrassed Son Grin.  
  
"Sorry Videl. I could have sworn that felt something-"  
  
Just then, Erasa, cutting him off, turned and screamed down the hall, "HEY EVERYBODY, I FOUND GOHAN!! HE'S OVER HERE WITH VIDEL!!!"  
  
Just then the two friends felt the ground shake and the dust in the corners of the floor started to vibrate as a stampede of girls rounded the corner only fifty feet in front of the two.  
  
"Videl, I know my mother told me not to swear in front of a lady but, HOLY SHIT, THERE GONNA KILL ME!! RUN VIDEL, RUN LIKE HELL!!!!!"  
  
That being said the two buddies took off at a full run, at least as far as Videl was concerned. As they rounded a corner Gohan looked back to see the gang of hormone driven girls gaining on them around the turn. He faced Videl and said, "Um, Videl, I hope you forgive me for doing this, but." Gohan trailed off as he positioned himself behind Videl.  
  
Then, as he began to run at a quicker speed, he scooped Videl up in his arms, holding her like a husband holds his new wife. As he began to run at a faster speed, but still trying to maintain the image of a "normal human", the two began to gain some ground between themselves and the group chasing them, with Gohan constantly looking back in horror to see the girls slobbering at him as he ran. This only encouraged him to keep some distance between the two friends and the seemingly bloodthirsty mob.  
  
While he was holding Videl in his arms, a strange feeling suddenly came over Gohan. His heart started to beat harder and harder, and he began to blush since he was sure that Videl could feel his increased heart rate, knowing it was not natural for this to get his heart pumping this fast just by running.  
  
Gohan had always had feelings for Videl, though he never knew what they were, but now, as they were so close to each other, the feeling he had always had got stronger.  
  
Videl was still a bit dazed from Gohan picking her up so abruptly. But even through that, she could not help but feel some contempt towards the girls who were chasing Gohan. She had always liked him, ever since she had found out that he was the Great Saiyaman. And this feeling had grown as he was instructing her flying lessons. She looked up at him, realizing how safe she felt in his arms, like nothing in the world could hurt her, all because Gohan was there to protect her. As she was looking at him she noticed that he was starting to blush furiously.  
  
Gohan was flung out of his thoughtful state by Videl saying, "Gohan, I know where we are, turn right over here. Our class is in this hall."  
  
Sure enough, Videl was right; as he turned the corner he recognized the corridor. This was the hall with their homeroom in it. Gohan stopped quickly, placed Videl back on her feet, and the two ducked quickly into class, seconds before the bell rang.  
  
Chapter Two.. Coming soon to a fanfiction.net near you 


	2. Help Me

Hey there all my loyal fans. I know most of you have been waiting for me to update my fanfiction, and I'm sorry it has taken this long, but a long course of events caused it. Anyway, the next chapter is almost out, and so I call out for your help.  
  
In the past it seems I have missed errors, or past of the fic were not up to par, so I would like to institute a "Help me" buddy. This person will help me revise and correct my fanfics before they are ever posted on the Internet. They will also be able to add their two cents by telling me what they would like to see in the story. I will also share with them the plot for the entire chapter (or as far as I have conceived).  
  
Unfortunately, this means that only one person will be able to person this duty. I am sorry, and I may institute a replacement or a "Co-Help me" buddy, if the current one feels the stress is too much for them.  
  
This position will be first come, first serve, so email me promptly. I will also replace this "Help me" buddy for every chapter, so that anyone who wants to do it can.  
  
Thank you in advance for all your support in my endeavor.  
  
Sincerely, Videls Love. 


End file.
